


Leliana - The Rookery

by elvhenphoenix



Series: Reflecting on Lavellan [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Skye Lavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvhenphoenix/pseuds/elvhenphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Information is a dangerous weapon, if one can wield it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leliana - The Rookery

Nightingale,

As per your request, we have shadowed Lavellan within Skyhold. Concerns about the potential for possession are not entirely unfounded, but the spirit, Cole, has remained by her side throughout the past four months, and we feel confident in his abilities to protect her.

Since our last report, our agents have been able to make contact with several Dalish clans, and surprisingly have found traces of the elven mage, Solas. The clans speak of him with derision, and more than once the elf was hailed as a 'flat-ear', a Dalish slur.

What little we could convince them to tell us was both informative and unnerving. It seems that before his appearance at Haven, he travelled to the different clans, attempting to spread what they named lies about the history of the elves.

He claimed to want to help 'the People', and since his disappearance from the Inquisition, many of the younger Dalish from said clans have left their families as well. We cannot know if the disappearances are linked, but one of the Keepers asked to include a note for you to read, about his actions in the time he spent with her clan.

Charter

 -------------------- ~~~~

_Spymaster of the Inquisition,_

_Do not trust the flat-ear. He is a heretic, and entered the grounds of our camp with lies about the Creators, and the fall of Arlathan. He seemed almost feverish in his beliefs, and his derision of many aspects of our culture eventually drove him away._

_He spent many moments talking to the young members of our Clan, teaching them the elvish tongue which had been all but forgotten, and some of them were heeding his words, and questioning our ways even as he was forced from our camp._

_We have heard reports of missing Dalish from the others encamped near our territory, and we, too, have lost three of our own. They believed his words unlike others, and we fear they have joined him in whatever madness he has planned._

_We urge caution._


End file.
